<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prettiest Powerpuff Girl Around! (also known as Draco Malfoy, Dramatic Git) by swisstae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624148">The Prettiest Powerpuff Girl Around! (also known as Draco Malfoy, Dramatic Git)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisstae/pseuds/swisstae'>swisstae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>discord drabble challenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bubbles is Badass, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Draco is a Dramatic Hoe, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter is So Done, Idiots in Love, M/M, Powerpuff Girls References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisstae/pseuds/swisstae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is dramatic, Harry is offended- until he's not. </p>
<p>ft. Powerpuff Girls, greasy takeout chips and declarations of love (.... or not?)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>discord drabble challenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Prettiest Powerpuff Girl Around! (also known as Draco Malfoy, Dramatic Git)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>drabble challenge February: bubbles! word restriction: 283</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So the pink Powerpuff is Bubbles?” </p>
<p>Harry pops a chip in his mouth. It should be disgusting, all that ketchup dripping from the edges—but much to Draco’s consternation, he’s begun to find it endearing. “No, that’ll be the one in blue. She’s blonde too, just like you. Should be easy enough to remember.” </p>
<p>Draco rolls his eyes. “What, you think all of us blondes come together every Wednesday and talk about our shared trauma?” </p>
<p>“Might do so.” Harry shrugs. “Who knows, with your flair for the dramatic? And Bubbles is pretty emotional, come to think of it.” </p>
<p>Draco snorts. “You know only one blonde, and that’s me.” </p>
<p>“Uh, no. Luna?” </p>
<p>Draco stares at him, chip forgotten halfway to his mouth. “You’re not seriously comparing me to Loony Lovegood.” </p>
<p>“Er, because you’re both blonde?” </p>
<p>“And somehow that means we’re both, what? Overly emotional? Too dramatic? Well, Potter, I never thought this day would come. You, turning on me even though I eat your plebeian food and watch your catoons—”</p>
<p>“Cartoons.”</p>
<p>“—and have never said no to your constant demands for sex, even when I’m terribly busy with work—”</p>
<p>“You filthy liar, you’re the one who pulled me away from the Auror manuals last night to fuck me against the wall!” </p>
<p>“—and yet! You besmirch my good name! Your boyfriend, the one who you should love more than these overly greasy chips!” </p>
<p>To Draco’s surprise, Harry only grins.</p>
<p>“Yes, you daft git.” Harry pulls him into a hug, glasses digging into Draco’s cheek. “I do love you more than chips and cartoons and the copious amounts of sex.” </p>
<p>Draco smirks. </p>
<p>“And don’t think you’re getting out of saying that you love me, either.”</p>
<p>Damn it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>talk to me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/swisstae">tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>